


I could beat you up, you know that right?

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: George trying to be tough, M/M, Martial Arts, but he's dating Joe Toye who is the toughest guy ever, so it's not really working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: George has been taking a martial arts class. Joe is less than impressed.





	

Ever since George had started taking his martial arts class, he wouldn’t stop bugging Joe to fight him.

 

“C’mon, just come at me!” George insisted.

 

“I could beat you up, you know that, right?” Joe asked as a legitimate question. George had seen him knock guys out, he’d seen him throw good punches, he knew that Joe had boxed since age twelve. But he still kept trying to fight him.

 

“Joe, just make a move like you’re going to grab me or something!” George said, voice rising in frustration. “Let me show you these mad skills!”

 

“Mad skills. Sure.” Joe said with a scoff. Still, he was ready for George to stop bugging him and let him actually get to the living room, so he set down his beer on the counter and squared his shoulders. 

 

Perking up, George smiled brilliantly for a moment, relishing in this win, before settling his face into a scowl that was probably meant to be intimidating.

 

Joe settled for grabbing at George’s arms, pinning them to his sides. A move that George hadn’t evidently been taught to escape yet, as he struggled for a moment, trying to execute a move he had seen his teacher perform, but failed. 

 

Huffing for a moment, George pouted his lips, before quickly leaning forward to peck Joe on the mouth. Joe hadn’t been expecting that, as he had assumed this was a fair fight. Using this distraction, George wiggled out of Joe’s loosened grasp.

 

“Voilà!” 

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Joe picked up his beer again. “Pretty sure that’s not what you were taught in class.”

  
“Still counts!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like to request, shoot me an ask over @luzlicious on tumblr.


End file.
